Bitten
by DarkAlphaWolf01
Summary: This is far too short to summarise, so I guess that you'll just have to read it or settle for 'vampires bite'. Rated M for graphic content. One shot.


Bitten

By DarkAlphaWolf01

I run through the forest as lightning streaks overhead. The wind is howling wildly, and the rain is a torrential downpour. Something isn't quite right here. I feel like someone is watching me from in the shadows.

I stop and turn around, but no-one's there...or so I thought.

Something roughly grabs me around my chest and pulls my head to the side, revealing my neck and throat. I struggle against what's holding me, but it's useless.

Something sharp pierces my skin, making me flinch and cry out in pain as I feel my blood being sucked out of the wound. Blood trickles down my neck as I start to feel strange. Faint. Light-headed.

I open my mouth to speak, but a hand is clamped over my mouth and nose as a chilling, but seductive female voice hisses "Don't speak, Lion-O. Just do as I say."

The woman bites her wrist and forces the bleeding part into my mouth.

"Drink. Drink my blood and become like me."

I obediently start swallowing the blood that fills my mouth. It makes me feel sick to start with, then it starts to make me feel stronger. But how? I can feel my canines slowly lengthening as my thirst and desire for blood increases. I feel funny, but it seems to be going as the warm, salty blood slips down my throat.

I break free from the woman's grip and sink my long fangs into her neck and continue to drain her life fluid. Why isn't she resisting? Why is she letting me drink her blood?

I can feel her going limp in my arms as I bite deeper into her neck. I eagerly swallow the blood that continues to coat my tongue and fill my mouth. Then, for some reason, I let her go.

She's a young tigress, roughly about my age. She's wearing armour, and I can see my reflection in her chestplate;

My mouth and most of my chest is coated with thick blood, and my eyes are glowing a deep shade of red. My fangs are twice as long as my claws, and my skin and fur are so pale. The bite wounds on my neck are ever so slowly healing.

The tigress walks towards me as she says "I have only one command for you, Lord of the Thundercats."

"What to you want me to do?"

Her eyes gleam dangerously then glow a deep shade of crimson as she cackles.

"Go to your Cat's Lair. The she-cat Cheetara. Kill her. Then, you can live for eternity!"

I understand what I must do; Cheetara must die...

-(BORDER ) -

I stand up and watch as Lion-O stalks down the corridor towards Cheetara's room. He's covered in blood, and he hasn't seen me yet. I follow him as he walks up the stairs. He keeps to the shadows, He slinks into the cheetah's room and stands over her, making me feel nervous.

Cheetara wakes up, and when she sees Lion-O, she gasps in shock.

"Lion-O...Great Jaga , what happened to you?"

The lion doesn't answer her, only staring at her with his piercing blood red eyes.

"L...Lion-O?"

He growls deep in his throat, then launches at the cheetah as she lies in the bed. Cheetara screams as Lion-O grabs her and pins her down, growling and snarling viciously, showing his extremely long, sharp fangs.

"LION-O! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT'S ME!" Cheetara screams as Lion-O sinks his fangs into her neck and starts to suck her blood. A vampire? That's impossible! VVampires don't exist.

"Pumyra! Help me!" Cheetara screams as Lion-O tips them both off of the bed and on to the floor.

Without any warning, the lion roars and leaps on top of me. He growls, blood dripping from his fangs as he prepares to bite me. I notice that since Lion-O is focusing on killing me and Cheetara, he's not paying attention to the fact that the Sword of Omens is unguarded, giving me the chance to grab it.

I tear the Sword from the Claw Shield as Lion-O goes to bite me; blood spurts into my face as I force it into his chest. He unleashes a hellish scream as I sink the blade deeper into his flesh. I twist the blade then pull it out again; Lion-O drops on top of me like a ton of bricks, crushing me under his immense weight.

I roll his heavy body off of me and watch as his fangs slowly retract back into his gums and his eyes slowly change back to the deep shade of gingery orange.

"How do we explain this to the other Thundercats, Pumyra?" Cheetara asks as she holds her hand against the wounds.

"We tell them the truth...Did he make you drink his blood." I ask as I check Lion-O's body.

"No..."

"Then you're fine." I say as the other Thundercats come running into the room and stop dead at the sight of Lion-O lying dead on the floor before them. This is going to be fun to explain.


End file.
